Marriage betrayal
by Bablefisk
Summary: Hermione comes back to Hogwarts after years out in the real world. But forgetting an affair is not as easy as she thought.


_Disclaimer: none of this is mine. I am not JKR. I only claim responsibility for the plot._

_A/N: A thousand thanks to snakeyez82 and Dragonfli for beta reading the story and to shuldham for brit-picking! This is the first story I have written in English. I would love reviews and feedback._

_It is set post DH and is not canon. Snape is not dead. I have disregarded the epilogue in DH._

Marriage Betrayal

Hermione stood gazing at the huge castle. She had been gone for five long years, but had finally returned to Hogwarts. She had missed the school, she knew that much, but hadn't realised just how much until she was looking at it again. She sighed, and the memories of her time here flowed through her mind. Hermione closed her eyes so she could better see the images as they danced across her mind. It was mostly the stupid small things she remembered best, but they made her smile.

The sun was low on the horizon, but it looked huge and orange as it dipped behind the mountains, bathing them in liquid gold. She looked at it for a moment or two before she pulled herself away from her memories. Walking up the steps she felt a small chill. It was as if she were passing a border of some sort. Then she opened the doors and stepped into the entrance hall.

She walked through the doors and was welcomed warmly by Dumbledore. Hermione knew that the professors were about to start their annual pre-term dinner, and Dumbledore had wanted to surprise the staff with her appointment as a new professor. She had played along with his game, and was more than satisfied to surprise her old professors. She had been looking forward to meeting them again. Dumbledore had the usual twinkle in his eyes as they walked down the corridor that approached the staff room. When they arrived he walked in first. After a few seconds he waved her inside. She smiled then looked around the room at all the familiar faces. McGonagall jumped up from her chair in sheer surprise and gave her a welcoming hug which Hermione returned joyfully. The other professors stood up, and she got hugs and handshakes from them all. They looked surprised but pleased at her return. All of them except Professor Snape. She had been wondering how he would react, and had looked for him the moment she stepped into the room. His utter shock at seeing her had not gone unnoticed by Hermione. Snape had quickly covered his shock with his trademark scowl, but she had seen his reaction if only for a second. Suddenly he got up. He walked towards her and stopped a few steps away.

"Well, hallo, Professor i_Granger/i._" The snarkiness in his tone was evident, and she shivered when he smirked at her. "Long time no see, how i_nice/i_ that you will be teaching here."

His hair was covering half his face, but she could still see his eyes burning into hers. She felt like a schoolgirl again in his presence and she felt her cheeks getting hot. He looked almost amused at her blushing. Just like the one time she had screwed up in his class. The memory of that day flashed across her mind.

_i__It had been a warm day in her repeat seventh year, after Voldemort's defeat, and they had been working on a potion in Snape's class. It was an advanced one, but Hermione had been in no doubt that she could make it perfectly. Neville was sitting next to her shaking with nerves as usual. When Professor Snape walked over to them Neville managed to throw the glass containing snake blood up into the air. It splashed all over the Professor. Professor Snape started shouting at Neville about his clumsiness. Then he went into the store room to change his robes; snake blood couldn't be removed with a simple cleaning spell. __Hermione turned around to look out the window and she caught a glimpse of the spluttering Professor mumbling about, "stupid, incompetent Longbottom." Snape was standing with his back to them naked to the waist. She was amazed at the sight of his lithe muscled body and the snake tattoo slithering up his back. She kept staring at him until he put on new robes. She barely managed to pull her gaze away before he turned around. However the damage was already done. Her cauldron had been standing for too long on the fire and instead of the potion turning blue, as it should, it had become a muddy shade of green. Hermione removed the cauldron from the fire hoping it would change back, but as Professor Snape was approaching her, she knew she was doomed.__ She looked up, felt herself blush and saw the same amused smirk that he had now. /i_

Hermione shrugged the memory away and tried to gather as much strength as possible to answer his scowl. She straightened her back and looked right into his eyes, or at least between them, he wouldn't know the difference.

"Yes, I have been looking forward to it," she said. "I had so much fun surprising all of you that I just couldn't let the opportunity pass." Then she cocked her head to the side and gave him a smirk back.

"Indeed. We were all surprised, but more so at the fact that you haven't come back sooner. What have you been doing for the last six years?" He asked and his tone made her shiver.

"Oh, this and that," she replied. "I went to university. Then I spent a year travelling with my dear husband." She heard the gasps of surprise and turned to the others to show them the ring she was wearing. She held out her hand. All the women looked at her ring and turned it this way and that, admiring it. When she glanced at Professor Snape he scowled at her in a way she didn't quite understand.

"I'm really sorry we didn't notify or invite anyone, but we got married whilst travelling. It was in the heat of the moment. It was only the two of us, the priest and two witnesses we didn't even know." She sighed happily at the memory and withdrew her hand again.

Then Dumbledore called for everyone's attention and asked them all to sit down announcing it was time to eat. Hermione was seated at the far end of the table with McGonagall on one side of her and Dumbledore on the other. At the other end of the table sat Professor Snape. He scowled at her for what felt like minutes before the food popped up on the trays in front of them.

--

Later, Hermione was walking back to her rooms after dinner. The dinner had gone on for hours, and it was late. However when she got to her rooms Hermione wasn't the least bit tired, and didn't want to go to bed. She took a book from her new bookshelves, got comfortable in her chair and started reading. Soon after there was a quiet knock on her door. She went to open it and her eyes gleamed when she saw who it was.

"Why, Professor Snape," she said innocently, and cocked her head in question. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and his expression was as sour as ever, but she thought she also saw something else in his expression. When she realised that it was lust her heart almost jumped a beat.

"Well, first off, may I come in? I have an urgent matter we need to discuss," he growled.

She opened the door for him and invited him in. With his hands clasped behind his back he walked steadily into the room. He stopped only to look out the window. After a silence that for Hermione seemed like forever she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sir, is there something you needed to talk to me about? If not, it is late, and I need to be going to bed."

He turned around. "Yes of course, but as we are colleagues now I insist on you calling me Severus."

"Well then I insist that you call me Hermione.

He started pacing while looking at her. Then he started talking again. "Then that's out of the way. The reason I came here is quite simple, but it is not easy to say it in any pleasant fashion." He stopped suddenly right in front of her his face only inches from hers. "I cannot seem to forget a little roll in the hay we had a few years ago and, well, seeing you again has only made it worse."

He leant forward and caught her in a kiss. She was startled but his kiss was intense and after only seconds she started kissing him back and parted her lips in invitation to him. His hands slid down her waist and down to her buttocks. Then he squeezed them and pulled her closer to him. Suddenly she broke away and looked at him with pure regret.

"I'm married Severus. I can't do this."

He raised his eyebrows at her in surprise before smirking, "but that only makes it so much better!"

Then he started kissing her again and she just couldn't help but kiss him back. His started to undress her, and she held her arms up while he pulled off her top. Then she started working on his robe buttons but after only three she started swearing. She drew out her wand and mumbled something. The buttons on his robes flew open. As they kissed her hands were gliding across his chest inside his black shirt, which had also flown open. He was pushing down her pyjama pants while she opened his trousers. Soon all but their underwear lay strewn on the living room floor. He broke off the kiss to look at her and then he kissed her neck. Again she had second thoughts.

"Severus, I…"

"Hush". He put a finger over her lips and laid a trail of kisses down her neck while they walked towards the bedroom.

As they scrambled onto the bed they pulled each others underwear off. When they were both naked Hermione felt her lust for him burning stronger. Between two frantic kisses she caught sight of his eyes, and the desire she thought she had seen earlier was now blazing from them. He smirked and trailed his finger down between her breasts, past her navel and down into her brown curls. She gasped as he played with her sensitive nub with both his fingers and tongue and small cries of pleasure escaped her. When he came up to kiss her again he massaged her breasts, and she let her hands go to work on him. After only seconds his manhood was standing proud and he obviously couldn't wait any longer. He moved to lie on top of her and looked passionately into her eyes. He melted into her and she gasped in pleasure. They moved together soon finding a rhythm that suited them both. They came almost at the same time her screams started the wave of their climax and his finished it.

--

It was early morning at Hogwarts on the day the students were arriving. Severus woke up and realised that he was not in his own bed. His eyes were a bit blurred as usual in the morning, and it took him some time to realise he was not alone in this bed either. He looked down at the creature in front of him. Her curls were everywhere and with a smile on his face he remembered the night before. He started stroking her hair then kissed her neck and thought of his complete happiness. She was his. She was here, and she was Hermione Granger-Snape, his beloved wife.

Fin

A/N: OK, the reason why Snape is acting as he does at the start is because no one knows that he and Hermione are married. He has also had quite a shock when he learns she is a new professor. The reason why Hermione shivers is because she finds her husband sexy, just like the rest of us. If there is something else that is confusing please do not hesitate to ask me. I will answer all reviews.


End file.
